


True Love Never Ends

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Bibliothèque de Fictions Défi de lecture, F/M, Sibling Incest, True Love, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles qui ne connaissent jamais de fin...Recueil de 20 drabbles pour le défi ''Sur Votre 31'' de la page Facebook ''Bibliothèque de Fictions''.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Dorés comme le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Ce travail est un recueil de 20 drabbles écrites dans le cadre du défi ''Sur Votre 31'' de la page Facebook ''Bibliothèque de Fictions''.
> 
> Certaines de ces histoires sont des compléments de mes autres fanfictions, et seront ajoutées à mes travaux sous forme de one-shots. 
> 
> Pour tout ce recueil, je vous conseille d'écouter [Cersei & Jaime (Reorchestrated) ](https://youtu.be/mGTBG32BZMI) de Kyle Preston  
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime a toujours adoré les cheveux de Cersei...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Cheveux''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jaime avait toujours adoré les cheveux de Cersei.

Ses longs cheveux dorés.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler comment, enfants, il passait des heures à les coiffer, à glisser sa main dedans et à les sentir entre ses doigts.

Quand ils avaient grandi, leur père les avait sévèrement disputés, parce que Jaime préférait de loin l'or des cheveux de Cersei plutôt que l'or des comptes de Castral Roc. Comme quoi le fils aîné d'une famille aussi éminente, aussi grande que les Lannister se devait d'apprendre le combat à l'épée, l'équitation, la stratégie et la comptabilité, plutôt que de ''jouer à la poupée'' avec sa sœur.

Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer. Il avait chéri ces moments passés avec Cersei, quand ils réussissaient à échapper à leurs leçons, dans les jardins de Castral Roc, à glisser les fleurs qu'il cueillait dans sa chevelure.

Quand elle avait épousé Robert, et qu'elle était devenue reine, elle n'avait quasiment jamais porté sa couronne, qui, assortie à celle de son mari, représentait des bois de cerf.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses cheveux étaient sa couronne, une couronne d'or, une couronne Lannister. Pas une couronne de biche. Quand on possédait une crinière de lionne, on ne pouvait se permettre de passer pour une vulgaire proie. Et c'est ce que Cersei était. Une lionne.

Jaime se souvenait de la manière dont, quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il caressait ses cheveux aussi dorés que le Soleil lui-même, les chassant doucement de son visage de porcelaine. De la manière dont il enfouissait ses mains et son visage dedans au moment suprême, au moment où ils ne formaient plus qu'un de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il ne pouvait décrire l'émotion que lui avait procurée la naissance de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, avec leurs grands yeux verts et leurs boucles d'or. Même s'il n'aurait jamais pu les revendiquer comme ses enfants, peu de choses avaient jamais provoqué une telle joie, un tel amour dans son cœur. Sauf Cersei.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle, quand il avait été prisonnier des Stark. Pendant plus d'un an, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa sœur aux yeux d'émeraude et aux cheveux d'or. A sa sœur, et à tous les moyens possibles et imaginables qui auraient pu lui permettre de retourner auprès d'elle, là où il devait être.

Puis, quand il était revenu, tout avait semblé s'effondrer.

Joffrey mourut à son mariage. Et jamais il n'avait vu Cersei aussi triste. Jamais il n'avait vu ses yeux perdre son éclat comme à ce moment-là. Elle ne s'occupait plus d'elle-même, comme si elle aurait préféré se laisser mourir. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, et tout emmêlés. Ils n'avaient plus leurs reflets dorés, pas plus que ses yeux ne brûlaient avec leur lueur habituelle de feu grégeois.

Leur frère fut accusé du meurtre, et défendu par Oberyn Martell, qui perdit la vie dans son combat contre la Montagne.

La compagne d'Oberyn, Ellaria Sand, essaya de soulever Dorne contre la couronne, et Jaime alla y chercher Myrcella, qui avait été envoyée là-bas pour être mariée au prince Trystane.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, sa fille n'était encore qu'une enfant. Mais quand il la revit, avec ses longues boucles dorées, un portrait craché de Cersei au même âge, il ne put que constater la beauté qu'elle était devenue.

Et pourtant, ces yeux émeraude-là aussi perdirent de leur éclat, au moment où la vie lui échappa en même temps que le sang inonda son nez, coulant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Sang et cheveux. Ecarlate et or. Ecarlate et or Lannister.

Quand il revint à Port-Réal avec le cadavre de sa fille, il fut absolument horrifié de voir que la couronne de gloire de Cersei lui avait été arrachée.

Ses cheveux avaient été massacrés par les moineaux, en même temps que sa dignité. Il ne restait presque plus rien de son opulente cascade blonde, seulement de courtes mèches.

Cela avait été assez ironique, quand on voyait où en était les Lannister de Castral Roc.

Leur frère avait fui à Essos. Leur père était mort. Deux de leurs enfants étaient morts, et le troisième tombait un peu plus aux mains du Grand Moineau et des Tyrell.

Les Tyrell. Leur rose était peut-être d'or comme l'était le lion des Lannister, mais jamais ils ne seraient égaux.

Et ça, Cersei s'était chargée de le leur faire comprendre. Elle avait anéanti leur maison aussi cruellement que leur père avait anéantie celle des Reyne de Castamere. Leurs espoirs d'une génération future avaient été détruits quand Mace, Margaery et Loras avaient péri.

Le lion d'or avait repris de manière aussi violente qu'inattendue le dessus sur la rose d'or.

Et la lionne à la crinière d'or avait pris le Trône de Fer.

Mais une autre reine, aux cheveux d'argent, était arrivée à Westeros.

Et cela avait été le début de la fin.

Maintenant que Port-Réal était en feu, et que la reine aux cheveux d'argent était sur le point d'avoir sa victoire sur la reine aux cheveux d'or, Jaime ne pouvait que penser à quel point il aurait enduré n'importe quoi pour elle.

Elle. La seule personne qui avait jamais réellement compté pour lui, mis à part ses enfants.

Il avait pensé qu'après la Longue Nuit, Winterfell et le Nord auraient peut-être pu être sa maison. Brienne aurait peut-être pu être sa maison.

Il avait tort.

Il avait tort, et il le comprit au moment même où il la vit, seule, au milieu du patio avec la carte de Westeros. Elle se tenait à l'endroit précis de Castral Roc.

Une lionne d'or, une lionne Lannister.

Castral Roc, fief des Lannister.

Lannister, les implacables seigneurs des Terres de l'Ouest.

L'Ouest, la richesse, l'opulence, l'or.

L'or, l'or du Soleil, l'or du lion, l'or de ses cheveux.

Et ce fut quand elle fut dans ses bras et qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux dorés qu'il comprit. C'était là, sa maison. Ça avait toujours été là. L'or avait été sa vie. Il serait sa mort aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	2. Un, pas deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime et Cersei ont toujours été destinés à n'être qu'un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Deux''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jaime et Cersei ont toujours été destinés à n'être qu'un.

S'ils étaient deux, ce n'était qu'à cause d'un caprice du destin.

Rien qu'à la naissance, ils étaient liés. Jaime était né, tenant le pied de Cersei, accroché à elle comme si elle était la seule qui lui permettrait de vivre.

Ils avaient été liés avant cela. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils été les deux dans le même ventre ensemble ?

Cela avait continué après leur venue au monde.

Quand ils étaient bébés, il était pratiquement impossible de les différencier. Même leur propre père ne savait pas qui était Jaime et qui était Cersei.

Déjà à cet âge-là, ils avaient refusé d'être séparés, hurlant dès qu'on les mettait dans deux berceaux différents, et semblaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre quand ils étaient ensembles.

Puis, enfants, il n'avait pas été plus simple de les reconnaître. Ils étaient identiques, avec leurs boucles d'or et leurs yeux d'émeraude.

Ils jouaient toujours ensemble, aux mêmes jeux. Ils dormaient toujours ensemble, dans le même lit lovés comme deux lionceaux. Ils ne formaient qu'un.

Mais ils avaient grandi. On avait mis une épée dans les mains de Jaime, une aiguille dans celles de Cersei.

Ils n'avaient pas compris.

Pourquoi étaient-ils traités tellement différemment quand ils étaient tellement pareils ?

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que le monde avait cessé de les traiter comme n'étant qu'un, mais _deux._

C'était idiot. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne, qu'une seule âme, ils le savaient bien.

Pourquoi le reste du monde était trop aveugle pour le voir ?

Et les choses avaient continué de changer alors que les années passaient.

Quand ils étaient petits, pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient qu'une unique personne, ils échangeaient souvent leurs places, Jaime mettant les habits de Cersei, et vice-versa, se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus grands, ils avaient trouvé une autre manière de ne faire plus qu'un.

Ils y étaient d'abord allés doucement. Jaime avait toujours été doux et gentil avec Cersei, et il le serait toujours. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, d'aucune manière, jamais.

Cela avait fait un peu mal à Cersei, au début, mais la sensation de plénitude et d'entièreté qui avait coulé dans leurs veines valait toutes les douleurs du monde.

Ils n'étaient plus deux.

_Ils n'étaient qu'un._

Ils avaient tellement apprécié le sentiment encore inconnu que cela leur procurait qu'ils avaient recommencé, et que c'était devenu une habitude.

Mais les années avaient encore passé, et ils avaient été arrachés l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois, comme une fleur à laquelle on enlèverait ses pétales.

Ils avaient été à nouveau séparés en deux.

Cersei avait d'abord dû se rendre à Port-Réal, et quand Jaime avait enfin réussi à la rejoindre, quand ils avaient enfin pu se sentir entiers, Cersei avait dû repartir, à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage dans le royaume.

Quand Jaime avait tué le Roi Fou, et s'était assis sur le Trône de Fer, il avait pensé que Cersei et lui pourrait à nouveau ne faire qu'un, pour l'éternité et aux yeux de tous. Mais c'était avant qu'Eddard Stark n'arrive dans la pièce avec ses hommes et ne le contraigne à descendre.

Cersei avait dû épouser Robert Baratheon, avait été forcée par leur père à ne faire qu'un avec lui, alors que c'était avec Jaime qu'elle aurait dû se tenir dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne.

Le mariage de Cersei ne pourrait les empêcher de se retrouver, et de ne faire qu'un, comme ils étaient censés être.

Rien, ni personne.

De leur union était nés trois enfants, tous à la crinière blonde et aux iris verts.

Ils avaient grandi à leur tour.

Jaime s'était toujours demandé si l'un de ses deux fils entretenait la même relation avec sa fille que celle qu'il entretenait avec Cersei.

Si c'était le cas, s'il avait pu faire quelque chose à ce sujet, jamais il ne les en aurait empêchés.

Après tout, il ne savait que trop bien le bonheur que cela procurait.

Mais Joffrey était mort.

Et, à cause de lui, de ses désirs égoïstes, Cersei et lui s'étaient séparés en deux plus violemment qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

_A cause de lui._

Cersei avait eu beau lui dire plusieurs fois qu'elle lui avait pardonné, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Et Myrcella et Tommen étaient morts.

Mais cela, contrairement au décès de Joffrey, les avait réunis, avait comblé les fissures.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient pansé mutuellement leurs blessures.

Et au moment où Jaime pensait qu'ils allaient basculer à nouveau, qu'ils allaient s'écarter à nouveau, le miracle était arrivé.

Cersei était enceinte.

Dès qu'elle le lui avait annoncé, Jaime avait essayé de prendre soin d'elle le plus possible. D'être encore plus doux, plus gentil avec elle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Quand ils se couchaient, il la tenait tout près de lui, posant une main aimante et protectrice sur son abdomen où y grandissait à nouveau la vie.

Un nouveau petit lionceau.

Une nouvelle manière de n'être qu'un.

Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils allaient être sur le point de se déchirer à nouveau. Mais ils s'aimeraient encore de tout leur cœur, comme il en avait toujours été. Après tout, nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons.

Ils ne savaient pas que Jaime allait aller au Nord se battre aux côtés de leurs ennemis juste pour pouvoir faire un avec Cersei et leur petit pour l'éternité.

Mais il allait revenir, comme il l'avait toujours fait. S'ils n'étaient pas deux, comment Jaime pourrait-il laisser Cersei mourir seule ? Comment pourrait-elle mourir sans lui alors qu'elle lui avait promis qu'ils quitteraient le monde tous les deux, comme tous les deux ils y étaient entrés, comme une seule personne ?

Dans un sens, ils allaient n'être qu'un pour l'éternité. Jaime mourrait dans les bras de Cersei, Cersei mourrait dans les bras de Jaime, ensemble.

Comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Impossible de dire où l'un des deux s'arrêtait et où l'autre commençait.

Une âme. Un cœur. Une personne.

Un.

Pas deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	3. Accepte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous avons juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme toujours. S'il te plaît, accepte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Accepter''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un bonus de ma fic [Prier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157187). 
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pentos.

Un an qu'ils étaient libres.

Libres d'être qui ils voulaient, d'être ensemble, d'être amoureux, d'être heureux.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début.

Cela n'était jamais facile d'oublier.

Oublier les Targaryen, les Stark, le feu, la glace.

Oublier le Donjon Rouge, Port-Réal, Westeros, les Sept Couronnes.

Oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heureusement, ils avaient leur fille.

_Leur_ fille.

Jaime était maintenant libre de la revendiquer comme étant de lui, de lui _et_ de Cersei, sans crainte de voir un jour leurs têtes ou celle de leur bébé au bout d'une pique.

Leur petite Joanna.

Elle avait été la lumière de leur vie, un vrai rayon de soleil, avec ses boucles dorées, quand les ombres noires du passé étaient revenus hanter leur présent.

Ils avaient acheté une maison au bord de la plage, avec les bijoux qu'ils avaient emportés.

Si, au début, ils avaient craint que le fait de posséder autant d'objets de valeur attirerait l'attention sur eux, les marchands n'avaient vu que le prix qu'ils pourraient tirer de ces magnifiques joyaux.

Et ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux émeraudes et à l'or qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Ils s'étaient rapidement habitués à leur nouvelle vie, même si Cersei regardait parfois la mer sans vraiment la voir, comme elle était en train de le faire à ce moment-même, imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils étaient restés coincés dans les entrailles du Donjon Rouge, les entrailles du pouvoir, s'effondrant sur eux.

Quelques fois, une larme coulait de ses yeux, solitaire.

Solitaire, comme Cersei avait failli mourir si Jaime n'était pas revenu.

_Son_ Jaime.

Elle s'était demandé jusqu'au bout s'il allait revenir vers elle, ou s'il allait la laisser périr seule.

Elle pensait que non. Après tout, elle avait menacé de le tuer. Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Tuer son jumeau, l'amour de sa vie après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu aurait été la même chose que si elle s'était tuée elle-même.

Se tuer elle-même. Elle y avait souvent pensé aussi, à cela, depuis son mariage avec Robert.

Les choses n'auraient-elle pas été plus simples, si elle s'était jetée du haut du Donjon Rouge ?

Et elle aurait tellement voulu, que tout soit plus simple. Elle aurait tellement voulu ne jamais devenir reine.

Si elle avait eu la force de tenir tête à son ambition et à son père, elle aurait pu être heureuse depuis longtemps.

Elle aurait pu fuir ici, à Essos, avec Jaime. Elle aurait pu l'épouser, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

Si elle avait eu la force de le faire, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen seraient probablement encore en vie.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force.

Elle avait toujours tellement détesté le fait que son père ne la voie que comme une simple marchandise qu'il pouvait vendre au plus offrant qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais être l'enfant décevant. Alors elle l'avait écouté.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et elle avait été malheureuse.

Les seuls moments de bonheur qui éclairaient sa vie étaient les moments passés avec Jaime et ses enfants.

Et au moment où tout ses petits lionceaux étaient morts et où elle sentait que Jaime allait s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était enceinte.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de repousser Jaime alors qu'il voulait se battre pour leurs vies, à elle et à leur bébé.

Et Jaime était parti.

Mais il était revenu. Pour elle, pour la sauver, ce jour où Daenerys attaqua Port-Réal.

C'était le jour le plus horrible de sa vie, où elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir seule.

Mais c'était aussi un des plus beaux. Parce que Jaime était revenu, comme il l'avait toujours promis.

Parce que Joanna était née.

Parce qu'ils avaient enfin fait ce qu'ils auraient dû faire il y a toutes ces années.

_Fuir._

_Ensemble._

La nuit était tombée, à présent. Cersei ne savait pas depuis quand elle se tenait debout comme ça, les pieds dans l'eau de la mer.

Cela lui rappelait Castral Roc.

Cela lui rappelait son enfance, cette maison qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revue depuis son mariage, mais où une partie d'elle était restée.

_Son innocence._

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus maintenant.

Et cela en avait encore moins maintenant que Cersei sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, dans un geste aussi aimant que protecteur.

Jaime enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Cersei ferma les yeux, profitant la sensation de chaleur familière que lui procuraient son souffle sur sa peau et la proximité de leurs corps.

Passant désormais la journée à s'occuper de Joanna, ces moments-là s'étaient raréfiés, et ils en profitaient tous les deux quand ils se présentaient.

Mais, à cette heure-là, la petite dormait profondément, éreintée après avoir passé la journée à courir et à jouer.

Après un moment qui aurait pu être des secondes ou des années, Jaime murmura à l'oreille de Cersei, comme sur un coup de tête :

''Epouse-moi, Cersei...''

Ils en avaient déjà parlé, bien sûr, souvent, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu le concrétiser.

A Westeros, ils auraient été exécutés pour cela.

A Essos, ils avaient trop peur d'être découverts.

''Jaime... tu sais que je le veux, mais si on est reconnus...''

Jaime la coupa :

''Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire devant quelqu'un. Faisons-le ici, maintenant, rien que nous deux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un septon, d'un septuaire ou de la lumière des Sept. Nous avons juste besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme toujours. S'il te plaît, accepte...''

Alors, Cersei acquiesça silencieusement, souriant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de joie.

Ils se placèrent face à face, et Jaime défit sa ceinture, puis, attrapant la main de Cersei, la noua autour de leurs poignets.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, et commencèrent à réciter ce qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais cru pouvoir dire.

_''Je suis sien, elle est mienne, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	4. Les rêves se forment dans les cœurs comme les nuages dans le ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime et Cersei ont souvent refait leur monde en regardant les nuages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Nuage''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un bonus de ma fic [Quand on n'a que l'amour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291170).
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.

Cela faisait plus d'un an.

Plus d'un an que leur petit frère était né.

Plus d'un an que leur mère était morte.

Plus d'un an qu'ils n'étaient pas retournés sur la plage.

Cela faisait trop mal. C'était leur mère qui avait pour habitude de les y emmener, de courir avec eux dans les vagues et sur le sable.

Mais leur mère n'était plus là.

Et depuis qu'elle les avait quittés, ils n'avaient plus jamais eu envie d'y retourner. Cela n'avait plus de sens sans elle.

La vie était devenue triste, depuis que Mère était morte. Père n'était presque plus jamais là, passant son temps à Port-Réal, où il occupait le poste de Main du Roi. Leur petit frère était trop petit pour jouer avec eux, et de toute manière, Cersei avait décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, déclarant qu'il avait tué leur mère en venant au monde.

Qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne soit pas là, et que leur mère le soit encore.

Même Jaime et Cersei n'était plus l'un avec l'autre la journée, occupés par les leçons qu'ils étaient obligés de suivre séparément, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Et Jaime et Cersei n'aimaient pas ça, être séparés, mais leur père le leur avait ordonné, et personne n'osait désobéir à Tywin Lannister.

Jusqu'au jour où Jaime avait décidé qu'il voulait aller sur la plage avec Cersei, comme ils l'avaient fait avec leur mère.

Sauf que cette fois, ils seraient seuls.

Après avoir réussi à échapper à l'attention du mestre, il était parti chercher Cersei.

Elle était avec sa septa. Il lui avait fait discrètement signe derrière la porte entrouverte, et Cersei avait demandé si elle pouvait se rendre aux latrines. La septa, ne se doutant pas une seconde de la supercherie, avait accepté, et Cersei avait rejoint Jaime, qui l'attendait.

Il l'avait prise par la main, et l'avait entraînée en-dehors du château.

Si leur père le découvrait, il serait furieux.

Mais il s'en moquait.

Il l'avait emmenée sur la plage.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés, mais Jaime s'en souvenait comme s'ils y étaient venus la veille.

Ils s'étaient allongés sur le sable, comme ils le faisaient quand ils venaient de courir pendant longtemps avec Mère et qu'ils s'effondraient, exténués.

Jaime avait enroulé ses bras autour de Cersei, qui s'était blottie contre lui.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, regardant seulement les nuages blancs qui défilaient dans le ciel bleu.

Jusqu'à ce que Jaime rompe le silence :

''Pourquoi crois-tu que Père ne veuille pas que nous étudiions les mêmes choses ?''

Il savait que Cersei aurait adoré apprendre à monter à cheval, à se battre avec une épée et à tirer à l'arc.

Il adorait ça, lui, et ils étaient pareils.

De plus, elle lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois combien elle détestait les leçons de danse, de chant et où elle apprenait à parler et à se comporter comme une dame.

''Je crois que c'est parce que je suis une fille, et que tu es un garçon...''

Jaime trouvait cela absurde. Quelle importance leur sexe avait-il ? Pourquoi, parce qu'elle était une fille, elle ne devait pas avoir le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait ?

Il lui avait alors murmuré à l'oreille, comme un secret :

''Un jour, je t'épouserai. Quand nous serons grands, et que je serai le seigneur de Castral Roc, comme Père, personne n'osera me dire non, et tu pourras apprendre ce que tu voudras, et nous serons heureux.''

Quand elle avait tourné vers lui ses yeux d'émeraude brillants, il avait rougi.

Il s'était senti idiot. Pourquoi Cersei, qui était belle et intelligente voudrait-elle l'épouser ?

Mais elle avait souri, et lui avait dit :

''Oui, nous serons très heureux.''

Et, comme pour sceller leur promesse, il l'avait embrassée sur ses petites lèvres charnues.

* * *

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Jaime dans la Tour de la Blanche-Épée, à regarder les nuages, comme quand ils étaient petits, Jaime ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Des serments, il en avait brisé.

C'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait, quand on pensait qu'il n'entendait pas.

Le parjure. Le _briseur de serments_.

Il s'en fichait.

De tous les serments qu'il avait fait, seul un lui importait réellement.

Et il l'avait brisé aussi.

Et il se sentait tellement coupable, de ne pas avoir pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cersei il y a toutes ces années.

De l'épouser. D'être heureux avec elle.

Il n'avait pas pu l'épouser. Leur père l'avait mariée de force à Robert Baratheon, le nouveau roi, pour qui Jaime avait libéré le Trône de Fer.

Il n'avait pas pu être heureux avec elle. Bien sûr, ils étaient heureux quand ils étaient ensemble, mais il était évident que Cersei était malheureuse de sa vie. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ?

Robert passait ses journées à chasser, à boire et à baiser, et, quand il s'intéressait enfin un peu à elle c'était seulement pour l'insulter, lui crier dessus, la rabrouer, la frapper ou la violer.

Jaime voyait tout ça à travers les ecchymoses et les marques que Robert laissait sur sa peau, se jurant qu'un jour, il le tuerait pour ça.

Mais, en attendant, il devait juste jouer le rôle d'amoureux et de protecteur.

Ils passaient toujours des heures à regarder les nuages, comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Sauf que maintenant, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et ils regardaient les nuages allongés, à l'abri des regards.

Alors, Jaime enveloppait doucement Cersei dans ses bras par derrière, et posait sa joue contre la sienne, en lui murmurant à l'oreille tout ce qui aurait pu se passer dans une autre vie.

C'était ça, la seule chose qu'ils avaient désormais. Des rêves d'une autre vie, qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Quelques fois, Cersei rêvait d'être un oiseau, pour pouvoir s'envoler parmi ces nuages.

Dans un sens, elle était un oiseau.

Mais à cet oiseau-là, on y avait brisé les ailes, jeune, très jeune, _trop jeune_ , pour qu'il ne s'envole jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	5. Les affres du pouvoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le pouvoir a déjà été la mort de leurs enfants. Il ne sera pas celle de leur amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Pouvoir''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jaime ne pouvait pas décrire le sentiment qui l'habitait alors qu'il se tenait face au tas de cendres encore fumantes qui remplaçait désormais le Grand Septuaire de Baelor.

Comme il ne pouvait pas décrire le sentiment qui l'habitait quand il vit Cersei, hiératique, se diriger vers le Trône de Fer, et monter les marches qui y menaient d'un air résigné.

S'il était quelqu'un d'anodin parmi la foule qui était venu voir le sacrement de la nouvelle souveraine, il penserait que la seule lueur qui habite ses yeux de la même couleur que le feu qui a ravagé le Grand Septuaire est la soif de pouvoir.

Mais il n'est pas quelqu'un d'anodin dans la foule. Et il sait que ce n'est pas la soif de pouvoir qui ravage ses yeux voilés.

C'est l'ombre noire de la tristesse. Du malheur. De la souffrance.

Et c'est quand, pendant un bref instant, l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, il croise son regard, qu'il comprend qu'il est arrivé quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui a un rapport avec Tommen.

_Leur dernier petit lionceau._

Sinon, pourquoi Cersei se verrait-elle couronnée ?

Instinctivement, il sait que Baelor, les ruines et la fumée, la douleur dans les yeux de sa moitié et la couronne sur sa tête, leur dernier bébé, tout est lié.

* * *

Alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, Jaime entra dans les appartements de Cersei.

Il mit du temps à discerner sa silhouette qui se tenait à la fenêtre, noire contre le ciel noir.

Noir c'est noir. Comme le désespoir.

Elle contemplait la colline de Visenya, qui se fondait dans l'obscurité, debout au même endroit que lorsqu'elle avait contemplé sa vengeance et la mort y éclater, sa couronne abandonnée un peu plus loin.

Quand elle ne savait pas que la bouffée de chaleur qu'elle avait sentit monter en elle, le feu de la victoire et l'air libérateur du pouvoir qu'elle venait de s'approprier définitivement sur les Tyrell et les moineaux, n'allaient bientôt devenir que deuil et malheur.

Cela, elle l'avait su quand Qyburn avait retiré le linceul qui couvrait le corps de Tommen.

Quand elle avait compris que le pouvoir avait tué tout ses petits lionceaux.

Le pouvoir qu'elle avait tant voulu quand elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et qu'elle avait quand elle ne le voulait plus.

Car à quoi bon avoir du pouvoir si on ne peut protéger ceux que l'on aime ?

Joffrey était mort parce qu'en étant devenu roi, il avait goûté au pouvoir, cette chose étrange qu'on ne pouvait que vouloir toujours plus au fur et à mesure qu'on en acquérait. Et il s'était fait à l'idée qu'avoir du pouvoir devait être associé à la violence. Cela avait été sa fin.

Myrcella était morte à cause de l'interminable jeu de pouvoir que tous les grands de ce monde se livraient, et qui faisait que certaines des familles les plus importantes se vouaient une haine sans limites, pour des rancunes passées ou de vieilles blessure jamais guéries.

Et maintenant, Tommen.

Tommen était mort à cause d'elle, et d'un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'en faisant exploser le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, Tommen se suiciderait.

Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'amour de Tommen pour Margaery le pousserait à faire une chose pareille en se rendant compte de ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait dû être avec lui.

Si elle l'avait été, jamais il ne serait mort.

En entendant Jaime entrer, Cersei se rendit compte qu'elle avait échoué tout autant avec lui qu'avec Tommen.

Elle avait tué son fils autant qu'elle avait tué le sien.

Et quand elle sentit la présence de Jaime juste dans son dos et son souffle dans son cou, et que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas :

''C'est ma faute...''

C'était horrible de dire cela. C'était horrible, parce que le dire ne faisait que le rendre plus réel, plus vrai.

Mais elle le répéta quand même, les larmes aussi salées que la mer coulant doucement sur ses joues et sa voix se brisant comme les vagues se brisent quand elles viennent frapper les rochers.

''C'est ma faute...''

Jaime ne dit rien, se contentant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et de poser son menton sur son épaule, pour qu'ils puissent être joue contre joue, les larmes roulant sur celle de Cersei humidifiant celle de Jaime.

''Ils disent tous que je suis un monstre... ils ont tous raison...''

A ces mots, Jaime se redressa, et, attrapant Cersei par les épaules, la força à se retourner.

Même dans ce sens, elle baissait la tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard, se sentant horriblement coupable, un sentiment de vide qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler.

_Infamie._

_Infamie._

_Infamie._

Jaime lui attrapa le visage avec ses deux mains pour l'obliger à le regarder :

''Cersei, écoute-moi bien... Regarde-moi... Tu n'es pas un monstre... Je t'interdis de le dire. Je t'interdis même de le penser.''

''J'ai tué ton fils. J'ai tué mon fils. J'ai tué notre fils...''

''Non. Non, tu ne l'as pas tué. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, ma douce. Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas toi, mon amour.''

''Si, c'est moi... C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû être avec lui... C'est entièrement ma faute...''

Voyant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apaiserait son chagrin, Jaime embrassa le front de Cersei, et la serra contre lui, lui permettant de s'accrocher à lui et d'enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine, ses larmes chaudes mouillant le cuir de sa veste.

Dans un sens, il était heureux de voir qu'elle l'aimait toujours assez pour se sentir en sûreté, pour se sentir en sécurité, quand elle se blottissait contre lui, le laissant enrouler ses bras autour d'elle comme si cela aurait pu permettre de l'éloigner et de la protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde. Des affres du pouvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	6. Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Lune''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le sable crissa sous les bottes de Jaime quand il arriva enfin sur la plage plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur d'argent de la lune qui se reflétait sur les eaux noires de la Baie de la Néra.

Il s'assit à même le sol, puis ferma les yeux.

Comme ça, il pouvait presque prétendre qu'elle était ici, juste à côté de lui, _avec_ lui.

Il pouvait presque percevoir la douce odeur d'huile de lavande, son odeur à _elle_ , dans l'air chargé de poussière, de cendres et d'âmes.

Jaime ne voulait pas croire que Cersei n'était pas là.

Il ne voulait pas croire que Cersei n'était plus là.

Il l'avait vue, pourtant.

Il l'avait vue quand il l'avait enfin trouvée, après avoir couru aux quatre coins du château pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures et des heures, avec une seule idée en tête : la sauver.

Les sauver, elle et le bébé.

Le monde s'effondrait autour de lui, mais la seule chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux, c'était que Cersei soit en vie.

Et en vie, elle l'était.

Elle était encore vivante quand il avait enfin réussi à la trouver.

Mais pas pour très longtemps.

Elle tenait contre elle le cadavre sanguinolant d'un nouveau-né, allongée sur les dalles de pierre froide, sa robe cramoisie dissimulant presque qu'elle baignait dans une mare de son propre sang.

Il avait couru plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore.

Elle avait déjà tout d'un cadavre : sa peau diaphane était glacée, comme si tout le sang qui circulait dans ses veines avait fini sur le sol, elle était immobile, n'ayant plus la force de bouger et sa respiration était haletante, laborieuse, et quasiment imperceptible.

Mais, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, dans l'espoir déraisonné qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il pouvait encore la sauver, qu'elle irait mieux, qu'elle guérirait, malgré cette petite voix qui lui disait au plus profond de son être qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas trop tard. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui.

_Nous quitterons ce monde ensemble, comme ensemble nous sommes nés._

_Nous avons toujours été ensemble. Nous resterons ensemble pour toujours._

Et, comme un signe de son ultime combat contre la mort, Cersei avait ouvert les yeux, une toute dernière petite flamme brûlant dans ces océans de feu grégeois dans lesquels Jaime aimait tant se perdre, et avait murmuré :

''Jaime…''

En entendant sa voix, aussi basse que si elle était déjà loin, Jaime sentit quelques larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, lui qui ne pleurait jamais, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux :

''Oui, ma Cersei, c'est moi… Je suis là, je suis revenu…''

''Ne pars pas… Ne me quitte pas…''

Mais, quand il voulut lui répondre que non, il ne partirait pas, nulle part, pas sans elle, que plus jamais il ne la quitterait, ce fut elle qui le quitta.

Elle lâcha son dernier soupir, bercée contre sa poitrine.

Et Jaime, lui, éclata en sanglots, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était tout petit, depuis qu'il promettait à Cersei de se marier avec elle, depuis qu'il l'embrassait à l'abri des regards, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas encore que c'était mal.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux dorés ternis par la poussière, ses cheveux couleur de soleil, le soleil qu'elle avait été pour lui, et le soleil qu'elle aurait pu être pour le monde, si le monde l'avait mérité.

Il pouvait se rappeler de la manière dont elle rayonnait, de la manière dont elle pouvait illuminer la pièce la plus sombre quand elle riait, du rire que lui seul pouvait lui arracher, un rire presque innocent, comme avant, si toutefois ils l'avaient été un jour.

Elle était le soleil de sa vie, et elle seule lui avait permis de tenir, de s'accrocher dans les moments les plus sombres.

Mais, quand Jaime rouvrit les yeux, il était seul, dans les ténèbres, sans Cersei pour l'éclairer, pour le guider, pour le forcer à continuer.

C'était Tyrion qui était venu l'arracher au cadavre de sa jumelle, des larmes dans les yeux pour la sœur qu'il aurait tant voulu aimer, alors qu'il aurait préféré rester avec elle, mourir auprès d'elle, pour pouvoir la rejoindre là où elle était partie trop vite.

_Viens, Jaime… On ne peut plus rien pour elle maintenant… Il faut la laisser partir…_

Il l'avait de nouveau quittée, alors qu'il aurait absolument voulu la suivre.

Et maintenant, c'était à la lueur argentée de la lune qu'il pleurait la perte du soleil de sa vie, de _son_ soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	7. Fille d'argent, Reine d'or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment pourrait-il prêter allégeance à la fille aux cheveux d'argent alors qu'il a déjà sa reine d'or ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Argent''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dès qu'il avait posé les pieds à Winterfell, Jaime savait qu'il allait y avoir un problème.

Il était sur le point d'être conduit devant Daenerys Targaryen et ses alliés.

Il savait que l'entrevue allait mal se terminer. Après tout, il avait planté son épée dans le dos son père.

Certes, ce faisant, il avait sauvé la vie d'un demi-million de personnes.

Mais qu'était la vie d'un demi-million de personnes pour une fille qui avait grandi sans père ?

Les quatres Immaculés qui le cernaient ouvrirent les lourdes portes de chêne qui menaient à la grande salle du château de Winterfell.

La dernière fois que Jaime s'était tenu debout ici datait d'il y a moins de dix ans, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être un siècle, voire même plusieurs.

Il se souvenait avoir regardé Cersei, assise à la grande table, sur l'estrade qui la faisait surplomber l'assemblée, la dominant comme tout souverain est censé le faire.

Robert était assis, lui, à une des modestes tables de bois installées au milieu de la salle, en contrebas de l'estrade, occupé à boire et à tripoter les seins et les fesses des filles de services, sans le moindre égard pour sa femme.

Il pouvait se rappeler à quel point cela l'avait fait bouillir, de voir ce sanglier répugnant marié à la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes, à sa Cersei et ne daignant même pas se préoccuper d'elle, ou du moins de sa dignité, quand lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir et qu'ils devaient se contenter de vivre leur grand amour à la lueur d'argent de la lune, eux, les deux jumeaux dorés bénis par le Soleil lui-même.

Et maintenant, il était de retour au point de départ.

Mais sans Cersei.

Oh, bien sûr, c'était pour elle qu'il était là.

Pour elle, et pour leur bébé.

Pour Cersei.

Tout avait toujours été pour Cersei, tout était toujours pour Cersei, tout serait toujours pour Cersei.

Elle était sa raison de vivre. Son autre moitié.

Il n'était pas entier sans elle.

S'il devait mourir pour la protéger de la mort, alors, il mourrait.

Elle était la véritable raison de sa venue dans le Nord, à l'assaut des Marcheurs Blancs et de l'armée des morts.

Mais ça, jamais Daenerys Targaryen ou les autres n'y comprendraient jamais rien.

Personne n'y avait jamais rien compris.

Il avait saigné pour Cersei, plus qu'il n'avait saigné pour n'importe qui de toute sa vie.

Et il aurait saigné encore et encore, si elle le lui avait demandé.

Parce que le sang est le sceau de notre dévotion.

La foule de Nordiens qui se massaient dans la salle en vue de l'arrivée du Régicide se sépara en deux au moment où les quatre eunuques qui le flanquaient le poussèrent au centre de la pièce, où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Ils étaient tous là.

Daenerys Targaryen, avec sa chevelure d'argent.

Jon Snow, avec son air de gravité permanente.

Sansa Stark, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jouvencelle qu'il avait croisée au Donjon Rouge.

Bran Stark, qui n'avait plus rien du gamin que Jaime avait précipité du haut d'une tour quand il l'avait surpris en pleins ébats avec Cersei. Il avait une expression égarée désormais, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Et Tyrion

Tyrion, assis à droite de Daenerys, son insigne de main aussi dorée que les cheveux de leur sœur, aussi dorée que le soleil.

Tyrion, qui avait enfin trouvée la reconnaissance qu'il avait tant cherchée.

Il croisa le regard de Daenerys.

Un regard qui lui glaça le sang pendant un bref instant. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu.

Il l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux du Roi Fou, juste avant qu'il ne commence à hurler au pyromant d'allumer le feu grégeois sous Port-Réal.

_Brûlez-les tous._

Mais que faisait-il ici, à être de nouveau sondé par ce regard ?

''Ser Jaime Lannister... Vous êtes venu ici seul, sans les armées promises par votre sœur... Pourquoi ?''

''Cersei n'a jamais eu l'intention de mettre les armées Lannister à votre disposition.''

Daenerys regarda Tyrion d'un air furieux.

''Vous m'aviez promis... Vous m'aviez promis que vous aviez réussi à la faire changer d'avis... à la convaincre de nous aider...''

''Tyrion n'y est pour rien. Ni lui ni moi n'étions au courant, ma dame.''

L'Immaculé qui se tenait derrière Jaime, à gauche, le frappa avec le manche de sa lance.

''Pas ''ma dame''. Votre Majesté.''

Daenerys regarda à nouveau Jaime :

''Soit. Je veux bien croire que vous ne saviez pas ce que votre monstre de sœur prévoyait...''

Jaime sentit la rage monter en lui.

Comment osait-elle, de quel droit traitait-elle Cersei de monstre, elle qui avait brûlé vivants des milliers de personnes ?

''… mais vous devez ployer le genou si vous ne culez pas être considéré comme un traître.''

''Non.''

Sa réponse était sans appel.

Il ne ploierait pas le genou.

Pas devant elle.

Pas devant une personne qui n'était pas Cersei.

Daenerys parut surprise :

''Non ?''

Il croisa le regard de son frère, juste à côté de la fille Targaryen.

Il lui hurlait silencieusement de dire oui, d'accepter, de s'incliner, de plier le genou, s'il te plaît, Jaime, je t'en prie, si tu le ne fais pas, elle te tueras.

Jaime détourna ses yeux de ceux de Tyrion, et les planta droit dans ceux de la Mère des Dragons.

''Non'', confirma-t-il.

''Alors, vous êtes un traître.''

''Je ne suis pas un traître. Je ne peux vous prêter allégeance, parce que j'ai déjà prêté serment à ma sœur qui est, pour l'instant du moins, la seule souveraine ointe et légitime du Trône de Fer. Je suis comme Jon Snow. Je ne peux pas servir deux reines. Et j'en sers déjà une.''

_Sa reine d'or._

Ce serait de prêter allégeance à la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent alors qu'il avait sa reine aux cheveux d'or qui serait trahison.

Et il l'avait déjà assez trahie comme ça.

Il ne deviendrait pas une nouvelle fois un briseur de serments.

Pas avec Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	8. Eau, Glace et Feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Eau''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un UA dans lequel Jaime meurt pendant la Longue Nuit.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Si la gloire des Targaryen provint du feu et celle des Stark de la glace, alors, celle les Lannister est née de l'eau.

Cersei y pensait souvent, regardant l'immense étendue d'eau que formait la Baie de la Néra.

Les gens dédaignaient souvent l'eau, au profit des flammes et du gel. Après tout, les deux étaient mortels. Les flammes brûlaient quiconque s'en approchait trop, et la glace pouvait faire mourir de froid dans son sommeil le plus résistant des hommes. Pourtant, l'eau fonctionnait en harmonie avec ces deux éléments-là.

L'eau éteignait le feu.

Le feu faisait fondre la glace.

La glace gelait l'eau.

On leur avait incessamment conté, enfants, à ses frères et à elle, comment l'eau aux reflets d'argent avait redoré le blason des Lannister. Comment elle avait, grâce à leur père, décimé les Reyne.

Ce n'était pas de simples pluies, qui avaient pleuré sur le château de Castamere. Cela avait été une véritable inondation.

Une inondation les avait tous emportés, eux qui s'étaient moqués du lion qui ne maîtrisait ni le feu, ni la glace.

Mais le lion maîtrisait l'eau. Et cela avait suffi.

Cependant, l'eau avait une toute autre signification pour Cersei.

Elle était née à Castral Roc, avec son frère jumeau Jaime, au bord de la mer.

Leur mère les avaient emmenés sur la plage dès leur plus jeune âge. Ils avaient passé des heures à jouer dans les vagues, à courir sur les dunes.

Puis leur mère était morte. Et ils n'étaient pas retournés sur la plage. Ce n'était plus pareil sans elle. Le sable avait perdu son éclat habituel, n'étant désormais plus aussi doré que l'étaient leurs cheveux, ou le lion rugissant de leur blason.

Même l'eau, le ciel et les nuages étaient devenus sombres.

Mais, quelques années plus tard, Jaime était venu la chercher à sa leçon et, prétextant auprès de sa septa qu'elle avait besoin de se rendre aux latrines, elle l'avait suivi sur la plage.

Ils s'étaient allongés sur le sable, silencieux, Jaime serrant Cersei dans ses bras tandis que l'écume venait chatouiller leur pieds.

C'était devenu leur escapade secrète.

Ils pouvaient rester des heures comme ça. Ils imaginaient à quoi ressemblerait leur vie quand ils seraient grands, quand Jaime serait comme Père, quand ils se marieraient.

Des fois, ils se déshabillaient, couraient dans la mer, sautant, riant dans les vagues.

Puis ils avaient encore grandi. Ils avaient changé. Mais ils continuaient d'aller sur la plage, dans l'eau salée de la mer. On avait eu beau répéter sans relâche à Cersei qu'il était _mal_ , pour une femme de se montrer nue à une autre personne que son mari, ils s'en fichaient. Ils continuaient. Ils continuaient, parce que ce n'était pas mal. C'était _bien._

Mais, un jour, des servantes les avait attrapés nus, dans une petite crique qu'ils croyaient secrète, et les avait traînés devant leur père.

Il avait refusé de croire que les deux domestiques les avaient trouvés dévêtus, et les avait fait pendre pour mensonge. Mais il avait formellement interdit à Jaime et à Cersei de retourner sur la plage de Castral Roc.

Ils avaient pris leur père au mot. Il n'étaient pas retournés sur cette plage-là.

A la place, le jour de leur quinzième anniversaire, Jaime les avaient fait sortir discrètement du château, et l'avait emmenée à Port-Lannis.

Là-bas, ils n'avaient été personne. Personne ne les avait reconnus. Personne ne les avait vus. Personne ne les avait entendus.

L'eau de mer qu'ils avaient avalée s'éclaboussant dans l'eau comme quand ils étaient enfants et qui séchait sur leurs lèvres avait eu un goût de liberté quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Mais cette journée s'était vite terminée, et maintenant, il n'en restait plus rien, mis à part des souvenirs, des rêves, des promesses et un coquillage, que Cersei avait toujours gardé comme son trésor le plus précieux.

Quand elle le touchait, c'était comme si elle touchait du bout des doigts à la liberté qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus.

Quand elle était devenue reine, il lui arrivait, quand Robert était à la chasse, de descendre avec Jaime sur la rive de la Néra, dans laquelle elle trempait ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela lui permettait d'oublier.

Elle fermait les yeux, sentant juste la présence de Jaime à côté d'elle, et elle oubliait qui elle était.

Elle n'était plus reine. Elle n'était plus une Lannister. Elle n'était plus Cersei.

Elle était les souffles du vent, elle était les flots de l'océan, elle était les rayons du Soleil qui dansaient sur ses cheveux, elle était les grains du sable fin.

Et maintenant que le feu et la guerre faisaient rage autour d'elle, que le Donjon Rouge s'effondrait, qu'elle était sûre qu'elle allait mourir, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir oublier et revenir en arrière.

Pour oublier le sang qui tachait ses mains. Pour oublier qu'elle était Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes. Pour oublier tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle s'approcha du bord de la plus haute tour du Donjon Rouge. Le mur avait été arraché. Si elle s'approchait trop près, elle pourrait tomber dans l'eau.

Sentant l'odeur familière du sel, elle ferma les yeux, et elle se rappelait.

Elle se rappelait de Castral Roc. Elle se rappelait de la plage. Elle se rappelait de l'eau. Elle se rappelait de Jaime.

Jaime, qui n'était pas là. Jaime, qui n'était plus là. Jaime, qui était mort pendant la Longue Nuit.

Jaime qui était mort parce qu'elle était assoiffée, assoiffée de l'eau de la gloire et du pouvoir.

Elle devait le rejoindre. Il n'y avait que ce moyen-là d'être libre. D'être avec Jaime.

Si quelque chose devait être sa libération, autant que ce soit l'eau.

L'eau était plus forte que les flammes. Et Cersei n'avait jamais aimé les flammes, sauf celle de son amour pour Jaime.

Alors, elle s'approcha de l'extrême bord, regarda devant elle.

Et l'oiseau qui avait été en cage depuis qu'il était bébé prit son envol

Il prit son envol, et alla se poser dans l'eau.

L'eau qui allait être sa liberté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	9. Noires Ailes, Noires Nouvelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Lettre''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un bonus de ma fic [Joanna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113621). 
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La tension était palpable, comme à chaque fois qu'une bataille se préparait.

Sauf que cette bataille-là ne serait comme aucune de celles que Jaime avait vécues.

Pourtant, il en avait menées, plus qu'il ne pourrait en compter.

Mais celle-là n'était pas contre une autre maison, dans laquelle il serait suivi par les porteurs de bannières écarlates au lion rugissant, défendant ardemment l'honneur de la maison Lannister.

Dans cette bataille, il serait un des défenseurs de la vie.

La vie contre la mort.

Il ne se battrait pas contre des humains. Il se battrait contre des morts, qui n'auraient aucune pitié, et surtout, aucune peur de la mort.

Ils n'auraient pas une boule au fond de la gorge, ni les entrailles pesantes.

Alors que Jaime, si.

Et cette bataille aurait bientôt lieu.

Mais, en l'attendant, c'était une toute autre peur qui l'habitait.

* * *

Il était dans la grande salle du château, attablé pour le petit-déjeuner avec Tyrion, quand Mestre Wolkan vint vers lui :

''Un corbeau pour vous, Messire... Un corbeau de la capitale...''

Reposant immédiatement la choppe de bière qu'il tenait, il s'empressa de saisir la lettre des mains du mestre, qu'il remercia.

L'homme parti, Jaime reposa le message sur la table, sans l'ouvrir, et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_Noires ailes, noires nouvelles._

Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Cersei ?

Cersei, qu'il avait laissée seule à Port-Réal, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, alors qu'il prenait à nouveau la tête des armées Lannister, peut-être pour l'ultime bataille, mais en lui jurant qu'il reviendrait.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son visage et de son regard quand il avait pris son visage entre ses deux mains, l'une chaude comme les brises de l'été et l'autre froide comme les vents de l'hiver, embrassant son front, essayant de dissiper l'inquiétude venue voiler ses yeux, puis ses lèvres humidifiées par les larmes, comme pour sceller son engagement.

Il avait placé sa bonne main contre son ventre, et le bébé avait donné un violent coup à l'endroit précis où il avait mis ses doigts, comme s'il protestait contre le départ de son père.

Elle pouvait accoucher à n'importe quel moment, maintenant.

Il l'avait vue commencer à avoir du mal à se déplacer, ses seins et son dos à la faire souffrir, et à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout très longtemps.

Il avait été heureux de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle pendant sa grossesse, n'ayant pas pu le faire pour les précédentes.

Pour la première fois, Jaime allait vraiment être père.

Il se rappelait avoir parlé à son ventre quand, le soir, dans leur lit, le bébé décidait de ne pas laisser sa mère dormir. Il avait embrassé la bosse que leur nouveau petit lionceau formait.

Pour lui, le moindre coup de pied était magique.

Il chérirait pour le restant de ses jours les souvenirs des moments où Cersei était à la fenêtre, regardant pensivement la ville, une main posée sur son abdomen, et de lui venant derrière elle, la faisant s'appuyer contre lui pour la soulager du poids du petit, l'entourant de ses bras, posant sa bonne main sur la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts et l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle finissait souvent par finir de soupirer de contentement et par fermer les yeux de bien-être.

Ils étaient si bien, là, tous les trois, eux deux, comme cela avait toujours été, et le fruit de leur amour, comme cela avait toujours été censé être.

Mais l'hiver était arrivé. Pour de bon.

Et, avec lui, les Marcheurs Blancs.

Daenerys Targaryen et Jon Snow étaient venus à Port-Réal demander de l'aide à Cersei pour évincer la menace.

Si elle avait d'abord hésité à faire la trêve avec leurs ennemis, il n'avait fallu qu'un simple coup d’œil à Jaime et un coup de pied du bébé pour la convaincre d'accepter.

Et Jaime était parti.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Port-Réal, il ne cessait de penser aux deux lumières de sa vie.

A ses deux rayons de soleil dans le ciel gris de l'hiver.

A sa Cersei et au petit lionceau qu'elle portait.

Il serait malade de chagrin si quelque chose arrivait à l'un ou à l'autre des deux amours de sa vie, ou, par le plus grand des malheurs, au deux.

Jaime n'avait jamais pu, n'avait jamais _voulu_ , imaginer sa vie sans Cersei, et depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle comptait confirmer publiquement sa paternité, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans ce petit miracle.

Un miracle. C'est ce que ce petit était.

Une chance pour Jaime d'être le père qu'il n'avait jamais pu être.

Il s'était souvent demandé s'il serait un bon père, s'il serait comme le sien, trop obsédé par l'idée d'héritage pour aimer ses enfants.

Mais comment pourrait-il ne pas aimer leur chair et leur sang, à Cersei et à lui, alors que c'était leur amour qui les avaient unis ?

Soudain, il sentit une immense vague de culpabilité le traverser.

Jamais il n'aurait dû partir. Jamais il n'aurait dû quitter Port-Réal. Jamais il n'aurait dû quitter Cersei.

Et si elle trépassait en couches, exactement comme leur mère quarante ans auparavant ? Et si elle perdait le bébé ?

Et si elle était allongée, hurlant de douleur, seule, alors que Jaime lui avait promis qu'il serait avec elle pour toujours ?

Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la lettre. Les probabilités que ce soit des condoléances étaient trop beaucoup importantes.

Pourtant, il le devait.

Il décacheta le sceau rouge sang, sang, comme un mauvais présage, et déroula le parchemin.

Sa vue se brouilla avec les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et il ne parvint quasiment pas à lire l'écriture de Qyburn.

Jusqu'à la dernière phrase.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Tyrion le regarda d'un air inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, la pensée de Cersei et du bébé flottant entre eux.

Mais Jaime, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, sourit, et prononça une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire que dans ses rêves :

''Je... Je suis papa...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	10. Sa seule déesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Déesse''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.  
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : Pendant/Après l'épisode 10 de la saison 3, ''Mhysa''

Enfin.

Jaime était enfin à Port-Réal.

Il était sale, déguenillé et dépenaillé, une barbe hirsute, du sang et de la crasse lui couvrant le visage.

Mais peu importait.

Il était rentré.

A la maison.

A Cersei.

Cersei... Il ne pouvait pas s'en rapprocher assez... Pourtant, il allait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la capitale après leur petite discorde, à Ned Stark et à lui, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose : revoir Cersei.

Il se rappelait de la tristesse avec laquelle il était venu lui dire au revoir. Elle l'avait supplié de rester, de ne pas partir, je t'en prie, Jaime, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule ici, ne me laisse pas seule avec Robert...

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il devait partir. Il avait attaqué le meilleur ami du roi, un roi qui ne l'aimait déjà guère. Il n'avait pas tué Lord Eddard, et si ce dernier racontait à Robert ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui était probable, sa tête serait sur une pique aux portes de la ville avant la nouvelle lune.

Il espérait seulement que Robert ne serait pas assez bête ou méchant pour s'en prendre à Cersei en guise de représailles.

Il était donc parti rejoindre son père qui avait levé une armée contre les Stark, vengeance pour l'emprisonnement de Tyrion au Val.

De toute manière, Ned Stark était toujours à Port-Réal, quelle chance avaient les loups quand ils n'avaient pas leur mâle alpha alors que les lions en avaient deux ?

Il était donc parti avec l'idée qu'il reviendrait vite auprès de sa jumelle, une fois les Stark écrasés par les Lannister.

Mais les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples, malheureusement.

Jaime avait été fait prisonnier par Robb Stark, contraint à briser son serment envers Cersei, celui de toujours lui revenir très vite.

Avaient suivis de longs mois d'incarcération, loin, trop loin, beaucoup trop loin de sa moitié.

S'il avait eu l'illusion de pouvoir s'évader et quitter ce foutu camp de guerre pour retourner auprès d'elle quand il avait tué leur cousin, ses espoirs avaient été très rapidement anéantis, quand ces sauvages de Nordiens l'avaient rattrapé pour le remettre au fin fond de sa cellule, au milieu des excréments et de la boue.

Contre toute attente, Catelyn Stark l'avait libéré, contre la promesse qu'il renverrait ses filles de Port-Réal quand il y serait arrivé sous la garde de Brienne de Torth.

Il avait donc été traîné au bout d'une chaîne à travers le Conflans, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Locke et les hommes de Roose Bolton.

Si, au début, il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir avec des promesses d'or et le nom de Tywin Lannister flottant entre eux, Locke l'avait ramené à la dure réalité en lui coupant sa main, sa main droite, sa main d'épée.

Et maintenant, il était là, à Port-Réal, manchot, crasseux, éreinté.

Mais il était rentré.

* * *

Il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le Donjon Rouge.

Au premier abord, les gardes ne l'avaient pas reconnu, et avaient menacé de le jeter aux oubliettes du château. Ils avaient vite déchanté, quand ils s'étaient enfin rendus compte de qui il était.

Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Cersei.

Il hésita brièvement avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

Et si Cersei ne voulait plus de lui ? Et si elle n'avait plus envie de le voir ? Et si, pendant son absence, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que lui, quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?

Il se sentit idiot de penser cela.

C'était _Cersei._

_Bien sûr_ , qu'elle voudrait toujours de lui. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été destinés à être ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu changer ?

Il entra.

Elle était là, assise sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Elle n'avait visiblement pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, puisqu'elle ne se retourna pas quand il pénétra dans la pièce.

Il eut tout le loisir de la contempler, de l'admirer comme la déesse qu'elle était pour lui, ne craignant qu'une seule chose, que ce soit un rêve, un magnifique rêve et que, quand il serait sur le point de la toucher, tout s'efface, tout s'étiole, tout disparaisse et qu'il se réveille dans cellule dans le camp des Stark.

Ses longues boucles blondes tombaient en une superbe cascade dorée le long de son dos et de ses bras nus, couvrant sa peau blanche comme du marbre, comme un halo d'or, un halo de gloire, irréelle, comme la plus belle des illusions, la seule divinité qu'il vénérait vraiment.

Une fois qu'il fut resté silencieux pendant de longues minutes, il se décida enfin à prononcer son nom, comme une formule magique qui mettrait fin à tous ses problèmes.

''Cersei...''

* * *

Quand elle entendit son prénom, elle crut d'abord qu'elle rêvait. Qu'elle imaginait sa voix, parce qu'il lui manquait trop, beaucoup trop, comme si une part d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée, ce qui était le cas, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'un.

Mais elle se retourna, et le vit.

Il était là.

_Son Jaime était là._

Il était revenu.

Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, qui leur parurent à tous deux interminables, ne voulant pas se précipiter, au cas où ce serait un rêve dont le réveil ne serait que trop douloureux.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que Jaime était vraiment là, en chair et en os devant elle, elle se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers lui.

Quand il n'y eut presque plus d'espace entre lui et elle, Cersei leva la main et effleura la joue de Jaime du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait se dissiper dès que sa main entrerait en contact avec sa joue.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Et avant que Jaime n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, ses larmes chaudes inondant son cou quand elle enfouit son visage dedans, et il ne put que lui rendre son étreinte.

Il était enfin à la maison. Avec sa déesse dorée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	11. Qui est seul est moins d'un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Peur''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un bonus de ma fic [Pour Cersei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824805)
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cersei avait l'horrible impression que les murs du château se resserraient autour d'elle, qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle, comme pour l'étouffer, l'empêcher de sortir de là, l'empêcher de survivre.

Elle était seule, complètement seule, plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant tous ces mois passés au Donjon Rouge à se demander si Jaime était mort, de la main de Bronn ou de celle des Marcheurs Blancs, de _sa_ main ou de celle des Marcheurs Blancs, plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Qyburn était mort, en essayant de les sauver, elle et son bébé.

La Montagne avait retrouvé son frère, et avait refusé de lui obéir depuis.

Et Jaime était parti.

Il était parti à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait fait fuir, loin d'elle, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

Elle aurait dû envoyer ses armées au Nord, rien que pour que Jaime ne la quitte pas en la haïssant, en la détestant.

Un souvenir revenait la hanter depuis son départ, depuis qu'elle se sentait comme si sa chair lui avait été arrachée, comme si son cœur avait été brisé, comme si son sang avait été drainé, comme si la vie l'avait déjà désertée.

_Tu es habitée par la haine. Pourquoi les dieux m'ont-ils condamné à aimer un être mauvais ?_

Il la détestait. Il la détestait, alors, il est parti.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour la faire se sentir aimée, plus personne pour la faire se sentir désirée, plus personne pour la faire se sentir protégée.

De toute manière, il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour cela.

Personne ne lui avait jamais trouvé assez de valeur pour lui accorder cela.

A part Jaime.

Mais Jaime n'était pas là, Jaime n'était plus là.

Une partie du toit du couloir dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée s'effondra, la manquant de très peu.

Cersei se colla au mur, dans l'espoir d'y être ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'abri, à l'abri de la mort qui pleuvait sur elle, comme elle avait plu sur les Reyne de Castamere.

Sauf que ce ne serait pas noyée par l'eau qu'elle finirait. Ce serait noyée par les flammes, noyée par les pierres.

Noyée par la solitude, noyée par la peur.

Elle sentit une poussé d'adrénaline monter en elle.

Elle regardait la mort en face comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardée.

Plus que quand Stannis Baratheon avait assiégé la ville et qu'elle avait cru devoir empoisonner son fils avant de se tuer elle-même, par crainte qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose de bien pire.

Plus que quand elle avait pensé mourir de soif quand elle avait été faite prisonnière la Foi Militante.

Plus que quand Tommen avait déclaré que les ordalies par combat seraient prohibées.

Plus que quand Daenerys Targaryen était arrivée à Westeros, apportant avec elle des dragons et des rêves.

Plus que quand Daenerys Targaryen était arrivée à Port-Réal, apportant avec elle le feu et le sang.

Et cela la terrifiait.

Quand elle était petite, il y avait toujours eu Jaime pour la rassurer, quand il y avait de l'orage et que les vagues venaient se briser avec violence sur les falaises de Castral Roc, quand la foudre tombait et que les éclairs illuminaient le ciel de leur lueur mortelle.

_Ce sont les lions qui rugissent_ , lui disait-il, _et un jour, nous rugirons bien plus fort qu'eux._

Mais maintenant, Cersei aurait eu beau rugir de toutes ses forces, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

De toute manière, elle n'avait plus la force de rugir, plus comme avant, elle était trop consumée par la terreur insufflée par les flammes et la mort sortant de la gueule du dragon.

On avait beau dire que quand l'hiver vient, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit, tout était pareil avec les lions.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus que des lions solitaires, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de meute.

Ils allaient donc tous mourir.

Un pan du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée tomba à son tour un peu plus loin.

Elle devait partir d'ici.

Elle devait absolument se mettre à l'abri, si ce n'était pour elle, pour son bébé.

Son petit lionceau.

Même si cela voulait dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Jaime.

Cela la déchirait, plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait jamais pu le décrire, mais une lionne ne fait-elle pas tout pour protéger ses bébés ?

Elle était arrivée dans la cour intérieure où elle avait fait peindre la carte de Westeros, afin de ne jamais perdre de vue son objectif.

Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde de marbre couverte de minuscules éclats de verre et de pierre, qui lui meurtrirent les mains quand elle les posa dessus, s'accrochant à la balustrade comme elle essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à la vie.

Le sol se fissurait, et des pierres et des gravats tombaient de tours invisibles de là où elle était, comme s'ils tombaient du ciel sur elle, comme si les Sept qu'elle avait offensés à maintes reprises la punissait à son tour.

Cersei continua de longer le mur, posant ses mains blessées dessus, et descendit au centre du patio.

C'était une mauvaise idée, d'être venue ici, une très mauvaise idée.

De là, elle était totalement à découvert, totalement à nu, comme elle l'avait été pendant la Marche d'Expiation.

Si la Targaryen venait à passer juste au-dessus d'elle, elle la verrait, et elle pourrait la tuer tout de suite.

_La mise à mort de la Lionne d'Or._

Tout continuait de s'écrouler autour d'elle, alors qu'elle sentait la terreur monter en elle et la mort approcher.

Il lui sembla entendre des pas, et elle ferma les yeux.

Etait-ce Tyrion, venu accomplir la prophétie qui lui avait été faite quand elle était jeune ?

Etait-ce Daenerys, venue tuer sa plus grande rivale, le seul obstacle qui lui restait pour accéder au Trône ?

Etait-ce une des seules personnes qui restaient parmi les innombrables qui l'avait haïe avant Daenerys et le feu ?

Mais elle se retourna, et elle le vit.

C'était Jaime.

_Son Jaime qui était revenu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	12. The Rains of King's Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Flamme''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un préquel de ma fic [Joanna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113621). 
> 
> Il est la suite de ''Noires Ailes, Noires Nouvelles''.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Port-Réal brûlait. Port-Réal souffrait. Port-Réal hurlait. Port-Réal saignait.

Feu et sang.

La capitale était réduite en cendres, inondée par le sang de ses habitants, alors que le feu pleuvait sur ses toits de tuiles rouges.

Rouge Targaryen. Rouge Lannister.

Les flammes avaient embrasé une partie des caches de feu grégeois situées sous la ville, faisant apparaître ça et là des explosions vertes emportant tout sur leur passage.

La pesanteur de l'atmosphère était horrible.

La chaleur environnante se faisait sentir depuis le Donjon Rouge. L'air était encore plus lourd que pendant une tempête.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la pluie qui inondait les rues de la capitale.

C'était les flammes qui s'étaient mises à pleuvoir, comme quand les pluies avaient pleuré sur le château de Castamere, quarante-cinq ans auparavant.

De loin, on aurait presque pu croire à une pluie d'étoiles, comme si les dieux eux-mêmes acclamaient la petite princesse née quelques lunes plus tôt.

Mais ça n'était pas cela.

C'était le feu, c'était la mort qui pleuvait sur la ville.

Cersei fut interrompue dans son observation du monde qui s'effondrait par une étrange sensation d'humidité au bout de son index, et baissa les yeux.

Le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras s'était emparé du doigt de sa mère, et le tétait joyeusement, gazouillant, complètement inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait au-dehors.

Serrant encore plus sa fille contre elle, Cersei s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Qyburn était venu lui donner des nouvelles du front, et elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Vraiment pas bonnes.

La Compagnie Dorée avait été décimée par le dragon. Il ne restait rien des armées Lannister, qu'elle avait envoyées à Winterfell pour la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, dirigées par Jaime.

Jaime.

Il n'était toujours pas revenu, alors qu'il le lui avait promis.

Il n'était pas mort. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être mort.

Cersei l'aurait su. Après tout, ils ne formaient qu'un : comment pourrait-elle ignorer si sa moitié était définitivement partie ?

Mais, en attendant qu'il revienne les chercher, elle devait mettre son petit lionceau à l'abri.

Elle avait déjà prévu un endroit où elle pourrait mettre Joanna en sécurité, en attendant que les choses se calment.

Daenerys avait commencé à attaquer le château, qui s'écroulait peu à peu.

Enfin, Cersei atteignit les appartements de Qyburn, dans la Tour de la Main. Elle retrouva sans problème le passage secret et pénétra à l'intérieur, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre.

Elle aperçut enfin le berceau qu'elle avait fait installer, à l'abri des regards.

Embrassant les boucles dorées du bébé, Cersei la posa dedans, et, l'emmaillotant dans les couvertures, lui murmura :

''Maman revient, mon petit amour... Maman revient très vite...''

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue quand elle se retourna.

Quand elle entendit son bébé se mettre à pleurer, sans pouvoir aller la chercher.

Quand son cœur se brisa.

* * *

Jaime avait peur. Il n'avait pas honte de le dire, même si on lui avait toujours appris que la peur était une chose de femme.

Il avait peur, mais ce n'était pas l'appréhension avec laquelle il s'était battu contre les Marcheurs Blancs.

C'était différent, parce que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur.

Il avait peur pour Cersei. Il avait peur pour Joanna.

_Joanna_.

Ce nom semblait encore si étrange, sur ses lèvres.

Ça avait été le nom de leur défunte mère, qui, avec elle, avait emporté avec elle le bonheur de ses deux jumeaux.

Mais maintenant, c'était le nom de sa fille. De _leur_ fille, à Cersei et à lui.

Et il ne les avait pas encore trouvées dans le Donjon Rouge.

Il courait à travers les couloirs, malgré la pluie mortelle que Daenerys abattait sur le château, malgré le fait qu'il risquait de mourir brûlé à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Malgré le fait que la blessure causée par Euron Greyjoy lui déchirait un peu plus les entrailles à chaque mouvement.

Parce que rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, à part Cersei et Joanna.

Il devait absolument les trouver.

A mesure qu'il approchait du cœur de l'édifice et de la Citadelle de Maegor, Jaime se sentait inexplicablement mal, une douleur au ventre qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le trou que lui avait creusé le kraken dans la chair, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, comme s'il était en train de mourir...

* * *

Ce fut quand il la vit qu'il compris.

Et, rien qu'à la vision qu'il avait devant lui, il se sentait déjà mort.

Cersei était allongée par terre.

Immobile. Baignant dans sang. Son sang. _Leur_ sang.

_Non._

_Ça n'était pas possible._

Jaime se précipita vers elle, en priant tout les dieux pour que cela ne soit pas _ça_ , pour qu'un miracle se produise, pour qu' _une_ fois, ils l'écoutent.

Quand il fut près de Cersei, il remarqua de nombreuses brûlures, sa chair à vif à plusieurs endroits, couvertes de cendres.

Sentant les larmes ruisseler le long de son visage, il la prit dans ses bras, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, collant son front au sien et son nez au sien.

Quand Cersei sentit le souffle haletant de Jaime près de son visage, elle trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux :

''Jaime...''

En entendant sa voix, rendue rauque par la poussière, il se crut au paradis, où il l'aurait rejointe.

Il rouvrit les siens.

''Jaime... Joanna... Il faut aller la chercher...''.

A la mention de sa fille, il amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais la douleur de la lésion dans son abdomen combinée à celle de la découverte de Cersei dans cet état, sans être arrivé à temps pour la sauver, et à l'importante hémorragie, le lui interdit.

Se sentant faiblir, se laissa choir aux côtés de Cersei, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, alors que les flammes montaient de plus en plus haut et que le Donjon Rouge se transformait partiellement en brasier.

La fumée obscurcissant le ciel, le sol craquelé, noirci, et les cendres recouvrant tout.

Rouge.

Feu et sang. Sang et feu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	13. Falaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Falaise''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : Pendant l'épisode 1 de la saison 1, ''L'Hiver Vient''

Jaime eut un sourire quand il vit sa sœur penchée sur le rambarde de marbre de la galerie, regardant attentivement les Sœurs du Silence procéder aux rites funéraires usuels de la Foi des Sept sur le cadavre de Jon Arryn, allumant tout autour de lui des bougies, et tenant dans leurs mains d’étranges objets dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui produisaient une fumée qui se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce, malgré l’immensité démesurée de la salle du trône du Donjon Rouge.

Cersei était tellement concentrée sur son observation qu’elle ne vit même pas son frère jumeau approcher d’elle, et sursauta quand elle entendit des pas s’arrêter juste derrière elle, mais se détendit immédiatement quand elle vit qu’il ne s’agissait que de Jaime.

Il rit à son sursaut, et s’approcha un peu plus d’elle, et se pencha lui aussi sur la rambarde, dans une position extrêmement similaire à celle de sa jumelle.

‘’En tant que frère, il est de mon devoir de te mettre en garde. Tu t’inquiètes un peu trop. Cela commence à se voir.’’

Cersei le regarda dans les yeux, yeux émeraudes identiques aux siens, yeux émeraudes Lannister, et répliqua :

‘’Et toi, tu ne t’inquiètes jamais de rien. Quand on avait sept ans, tu as sauté des falaises de Castral Roc. Un plongeon de trois cents pieds de haut. Tu n’avais même pas peur.’’

Jaime se souvenait parfaitement du jour auquel elle faisait allusion.

* * *

_C'était la fin de l'après-midi, mais le soleil était encore haut et brillait dans le ciel bleu au-dessus de Castral Roc, ses rayons d'or produisant de jolis reflets d'argent dans les eaux turquoise de la mer._

_Cersei et Jaime, n’avaient pas le droit de sortir du château seuls. Mais ils avaient fait fit de cette interdiction, comme tant de fois auparavant, et Jaime avait entraîné sa sœur sur la plage. La journée d’été était beaucoup trop belle pour être gaspillée à la passer en compagnie de mestre ennuyeux et de septas sévères à étudier des sujets inintéressants au possible._

_Ils y étaient restés plusieurs heures, simplement allongés sur le sable aussi dorés que leurs cheveux, à profiter du sentiment de plénitude que leur procurait à chacun l’étreinte de l’autre._

_Quand le soleil avait commencé à baisser un peu, Cersei avait suggéré qu’il était peut-être temps de rentrer, car leur absence avait certainement déjà été remarquée au château._

_Ils étaient donc repartis, mais, pour aller plus vite, plutôt que de passer par le chemin sinueux et sablonneux habituel, Jaime avait eu l’idée d’escalader quelques rochers, qui pourraient leur faire gagner de précieuses minutes avant que quelqu’un ne se mette à partir à leur recherche et découvrent qu’ils avaient délibérément décidé de désobéir à leur père._

_Cersei avait été hésitante au début, n’ayant pas l’expérience en escalade de son frère qui, lui, avait l’habitude de grimper aux arbres et aux rochers, mais son jumeau avait insisté, et, finalement, elle l’avait suivi._

_Mais, presque arrivés au sommet de la falaise, Cersei avait dérapé, et était tombée dans les flots bleutés en dessous d’eux._

_Jaime n’avait pas réfléchi, et avait sauté directement à sa suite, n’ayant en tête qu’une seule idée : la rattraper, et la sauver de la noyade._

_Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent enfin sur le rivage, haletants, trempés, essoufflés, mais sains et saufs, ayant eu plus de peur que de mal._

_Arrivés au château, ils s’étaient tous deux discrètement faufilés jusqu’aux appartements de Cersei, où ils avaient fini par s’endormir, épuisés, devant le feu brûlant qui ronronnait dans la cheminée._

* * *

‘’Il n’y avait pas besoin d’avoir peur, jusqu’à ce que tu le dises à Père.’’

* * *

_Lord Tywin était à peine rentré de Port-Réal qu’ils les avait convoqués dans son bureau._

_Il était au courant. Bien sûr qu’il était au courant. Père était toujours au courant de tout ce qu’il se passait à Castral Roc._

_Il avait accueilli son fils et sa fille avec un visage fermé et un regard sévère dans ses yeux verts aux reflets dorés, perçants comme les yeux d’un chat, ou plutôt d’un lion, et qui ne pouvait présager rien de bon._

_Il leur avait demandé d’expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, bien qu’il le savait déjà, en réalité._

_Et Cersei, désireuse de chanter les louanges de son frère jumeau, s’était empressée de répondre, avant même que Jaime, lui, n’ait eut le temps de ne serait-ce qu’ouvrir la bouche._

‘’ _On était en train d’escalader, et j’ai glissé, et je suis tombée dans la mer, mais Jaime a été courageux, si courageux, vous auriez dû le voir, Père, il a sauté, et il m’a rattrapée dans l’eau, et il m’a ramenée sur la plage.’’_

_Le regard de leur père s’était encore plus durci, si cela était possible, et, quand il avait demandé d’une voix calme, mais froide, qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, ce qu’ils faisaient sur la plage, ils avaient bien été obligés d’avouer qu’ils avaient faussé compagnie à leurs tuteurs et qu’ils étaient sortis du château alors qu’ils savaient pertinemment qu’ils n’en avaient pas le droit._

_Leur père leur avait servi un long sermon, de sa voix inexpressive, mais qui, dans un sens, avait été bien pire que tout ce qu’il aurait pu leur dire en criant, en hurlant, et en tempêtant._

_Les deux jumeaux avaient commencé à quitter le bureau la mort dans l’âme, Cersei se répandant en excuses auprès de son frère pour avoir été aussi idiote, pour avoir tout dit à leur père sans réfléchir, et Jaime la rassurant, lui disant que ce n’était pas grave, que de toute manière, leur père aurait su, puisqu’il savait toujours tout._

_Mais, alors qu’ils passaient la lourde porte de chêne, Tywin avait interpellé Jaime, qui s’était retourné pour regarder son père dans les yeux :_

‘’ _Nous sommes des Lannister. Les Lannister ne se conduisent pas en imbéciles.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	14. Il me dit que je suis belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Belle''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : Pendant l'épisode 10 de la saison 5, ''La Miséricorde de la Mère''
> 
> Les lignes en italique simple sont des paroles de la chanson de Patricia Kaas, ''Il me dit que je suis belle''

'' Putain! ''

'' Salope! ''

''Stagiaire !''

'' Honte! ''

'' Saloperie! ''

'' Catin! ''

La foule se faisait de plus en plus dense, et les cris semblaient de décupler au fur et à mesure que Cersei s'éloignait du septuaire, cernée de toutes parts par les moineaux, par les septas, par le peuple.

Infamie. Infamie. Infamie.

Les insultes fusaient, les gens qui étaient venus par des milliers voire l'humiliation publique de la Reine Mère s'en prenait désormais à son physique, la dénigrant, la dégradant, regardez-la, j'ai moitié moins de bide que cette catin de reine, regardez ses seins, comme ils tombent, les miens sont plus fermes, regardez sa peau, elle est toute connue, regardez-la, la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes, ah ça oui, c'est bien la plus belle, la plus belle pute, la plus belle catin que ces foutues Couronnes ont jamais vues.

Les gens hurlaient, crachaient combien elle était laide, les femmes lui criaient de les regarder, de voir combien elles étaient plus belles qu'elle.

Mais Cersei les ignorait. Cersei ne les écoutait pas. Cersei ne les entendait pas.

La seule voix qu'elle entendait, c'était celle de son jumeau, quand il lui murmurait des paroles douces quand ils s'unissaient, quand il l'adorait.

_Il me dit que je suis belle._

`` _**C'est toi la plus belle, Cersei, c'est toi, toi, toi, ç'a toujours été toi, ça sera toujours toi, la plus belle femme du monde. ''**_

'' Putain! ''

'' Salope! ''

`` Enfoirée! ''

Les cris de la foule en délire ne possèdent pas l'atteindre, pas tant que c'était sa voix, la voix de Jaime, la voix de _son_ Jaime, la seule voix qu'elle entendait, la seule voix qu'elle écoutait, ses murmures résonnant dans sa tête mille fois plus fort que les hurlements des gens du peuple.

_Il parle comme on caresse, de mots qui n'existent pas, de toujours et de tendresse, et je n'entends que sa voix._

'' _**C'est toi la plus belle, mon amour, tu es la seule, tu es la seule pour moi, je suis à toi, je suis à toi et tu es à moi, c'est comme ça depuis toujours, et ça sera toujours comme ça, toujours. Avant le berceau, et après la tombe. Tu seras toujours la seule, tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux. ''**_

Les hommes et les femmes déchaînés qui l'entouraient avaient commencé à lui jeter des projectiles de différentes natures, des projectiles dont Cersei ne voulait surtout pas connaître la provenance.

Elle se répétait les douces paroles de Jaime à elle-même, comme un mantra, comme une formule magique, comme si cela aurait pu faire taire tout le monde autour d'elle, pour que seule la voix de Jaime continue de se faire entendre.

Mais les invectives de la foule se comportent de plus en plus entender, à mesure que Cersei avançait dans les ruelles sombres de Culpucier, à mesure qu'il y avait de plus en plus de personnes autour d'elle qui lui crachaient leur venin au visage , au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

_Des mensonges et des bêtises, qu'un enfant ne croirait pas, mais pauvre de moi j'y crois._

'' _**C'est toi la plus belle. Toi, toi, toi. ''**_

Cersei sentit un liquide froid à l'odeur pestilentielle et âcre lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale, et ne pu réprimer un frisson.

Et si, après tout, c'était les gens qui avaient raison?

Et si elle était laide?

Elle avait vieilli, elle en avait bien conscience. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans qui avait épousé le roi, elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune reine, de la Lumière de l'Ouest, de la reine d'or.

Son bas-ventre était désormais marqué de rayures profondes écarlates et blanches, signe de ses grossesses, là où la peau s'était tendue, puis distendue.

Ses seins tombaient un peu, signe de l'âge qu'elle commençait à prendre, plus aussi fermes avant.

Elle avait plus ses longs cheveux dorés, sa crinière de lionne, sa couronne de gloire.

Ils avaient été massacrés, arrachée la crinière, écrasée la couronne.

Le peuple avait raison.

Elle était désormais maculée de crasse et de sang.

Elle garda la tête haute, dans l'espoir de voir Jaime apparaître, de le voir arriver, de le voir venir au grand galop pour la tirer de cet enfer, pour la tirer des sept enfers où elle avait atterri.

_Il me dit que je suis belle, je le vois courir vers moi, ses mains me frôlent et m'entraînent, plus de trahison, de peine._

Mais Jaime n'était pas là. Jaime était à Dorne, pour y récupérer Myrcella. Pour récupérer leur fille.

Jaime n'était pas là, et Jaime ne vint pas.

Cersei glissa, et elle sentit un liquide poisseux couler d'une partie de son corps, elle aurait été incapable de dire laquelle.

Elle chuta à genoux, ses larmes de diamant s'échappent désormais librement de ses yeux d'émeraude.

Une douleur emplit tout son être, une douleur dont elle aurait besoin pas pu dire identifiant la provenance.

De l'humiliation, de la haine, de son corps sanguinolent, sali, dénigré, injurié, insulté.

Mais alors que tout devenait trouble autour d'elle, que les voix, les cris, les gens se confondaient à cause des pleurs qui brûlaient ses yeux, à cause de la douleur sourde qui martelait sa tête, une seule voix continua de résonner distinctement.

_Il me dit que je suis reine, pauvre de moi j'y crois._

`` _**Tu es ma reine, Cersei, ma reine à moi, tu es à moi, tu es à moi et je suis à toi, ma belle reine dorée. ''**_

Alors, Cersei se releva, et continua à avancer, malgré les injures, malgré les insultes, malgré la haine.

C'était elle, la reine. C'était elle, et un jour, elle leur ferait payer.

Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes.

Et la voix de Jaime continua de résonner dans sa tête comme s'il était juste à côté, à lui murmurer à l'oreille, un murmure plus fort que mille cris.

_Il me dit que je suis belle, et pauvre de moi j'y crois._

'' _**C'est toi la plus belle. Toi, toi, toi. C'est toi. ''**_

_Et pauvre de moi j'y crois._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	15. Loin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Loin''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : S06E01 – Suite de _Il me dit que je suis belle_

Quand le bateau qui le ramenait de Dorne avec le cadavre de Myrcella accosta à Port-Réal, la première chose que Jaime vit fut les cheveux de Cersei. Ou plutôt, ce qu’il en restait.

Il avait entendu les rumeurs, bien sûr. Dans toutes les Sept Couronnes, on ne parlait plus que de ça, de la reine humilié, forcée de traverser la ville totalement dévêtue, aussi dépouillée de vêtement que de dignité, meurtrie, blessée. Et il avait espéré que ça ne serait pas plus que ça, des rumeurs, des ragots, des mensonges.

Que quand il allait rentrer, il ne trouverait pas cette reine déchue à la couronne de gloire massacrée, comme les gens le disait, mais qu’il retrouverait sa Cersei, sa reine à la longue crinière dorée.

Il espérait cela, parce que la simple pensée qu’ils auraient pu profiter de son absence et du fait qu’il soit loin, très loin, bien trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit pour faire du mal à sa sœur, pour la blesser, pour la détruire aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement lui était proprement insupportable.

Rien que l’idée qu’il aurait pu encore briser un serment auprès de l’amour de sa vie le rendait malade, l’horrible brasier ardent de la culpabilité le consumant de l’intérieur. Il aurait, encore une fois, été inapte à la protéger, alors qu’il le lui avait promis de toujours le faire, et qu’il n’avait que trop de fois brisé cette promesse.

Quand il n’avait pas pu la protéger des regards froids et des paroles condescendantes de leur père.

Quand il n’avait pas pu la protéger du mariage avec Robert, et des multiples atrocités qui lui avaient été faites au nom des droits du mariage.

Quand il n’avait pas pu la protéger de la tristesse que lui avait procurée la perte de leur fils aîné, tristesse qu’il avait encore accrue à cause de ses propres désirs égoïstes.

Et, quand il vit les courtes mèches qui remplaçait les longues boucles d’or de sa sœur, il comprit qu’il avait encore une fois échoué, parce qu’il était parti trop loin.

Il vit aussi toute la tristesse et la douleur que ses yeux trahissaient quand elle aperçut la forme sous le linceul doré aux côtés duquel il se tenait.

Dès qu’il eut posé un pied sur la terre ferme, il se dirigea vers elle.

Personne n’était là, autour d’eux, alors, la première chose qu’il fit quand il arriva à proximité d’elle, c’est ouvrir ses bras, et l’envelopper dans son étreinte, sans qu’un mot ne fût prononcé. Ils n’en avaient pas besoin.

Ce fut Jaime qui brisa le silence le premier, quand il sentit les larmes chaudes de Cersei couler dans son cou.

‘’Bon sang, Cersei, je suis désolé…’’

Dire qu’il était désolé était un euphémisme. Comment pourrait-il être simplement désolé quand on avait commis des horreurs envers celle qu’il aimait par-dessus tout, envers son autre moitié ? Comment pourrait-il exprimer la fureur noire qui le submergeait en ce moment-même, une colère destructrice, dévastatrice dirigée envers le monde entier, le Grand Moineau et sa secte de fanatiques, les habitants de Port-Réal, qui avaient tous pris plaisir à lynché cette reine qu’ils méprisaient et qui le leur rendait bien, mais surtout, envers lui-même, pour ne pas avoir été là, pour avoir été absent, pour avoir été loin ?

Mais cette rage n’avait pas d’importance pour le moment.

Rien n’avait d’importance pour lui à ce moment-là, sauf Cersei, toujours blottie contre lui.

Il continua de la tenir là, contre sa poitrine, pendant ce qui aurait bien pu être des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, des décennies, des saisons, des siècles, des millénaires, à lui murmurer :

‘’Je suis désolé, mon amour… Plus jamais je ne partirai, plus jamais ne t’abandonnerai…’’

Parce que c’est ce qu’il avait fait, ni plus, ni moins. Il avait horriblement honte de le dire, mais il l’avait abandonnée, alors qu’elle aurait eu besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Il l’avait laissée totalement seule, alors qu’ils étaient déjà exposés par la mort de leur père, à laquelle il avait involontairement contribué.

Mais il n’avait pas l’intention de repartir, pas maintenant, jamais.

Il resterait auprès de Cersei, c’était là qu’était sa place, depuis leur naissance, avant cela, même.

Il ne serait plus jamais loin d’elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	16. Âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Âme''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : Bonus de ma fic Rêves d'or, étoiles d'argent et larmes de diamant

**Contexte : Bonus de ma fic** _Rêves d'or, étoiles d'argent et larmes de diamant_

**Les jours qui suivent la mort de Cersei sont horribles, presque autant que le jour fatidique où elle a lâché son dernier soupir.**

Jaime a l’impression que son âme est présente partout, à tel point qu’elle en devient presque tangible.

C’est horriblement difficile, parce qu’en apparence, tout est encore comme avant, alors qu’au fond, tout est différent.

Tout est différent, parce que Jaime n’est plus là, plus vraiment, plus entièrement.

Une partie de lui est partie avec Cersei, parce qu’après tout, il avait toujours tout partagé avec elle.

_Une seule personne. Une seule chair. Une seule âme. Mais deux corps._

Une partie de lui est morte, et l’autre se meurt de désespoir, de chagrin.

C’est d’autant plus difficile quand l’âme de Cersei, _leur_ âme, continue de vivre à travers la petite Joanna.

C’est d’autant plus difficile, parce qu’il aime Joanna, il aime sa fille, bien sûr, mais que ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal, ça fait mal à en crever, de voir que Joanna est là, mais que Cersei ne l’est pas, alors que cela n’aurait pas dû être comme ça.

Ils auraient dû être heureux tous les trois, ils auraient dû vivre ensemble, pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi compliqué pour eux ?

Il voit Cersei partout, dans le joli petit visage de Joanna, avec ses bouclettes blondes, ses fossettes roses, et ses iris émeraudes ardentes, les mêmes que dans celles où il s’est perdu tant de fois, les mêmes que dans celles où il s’est noyé tant de fois, dans les flots déferlants qui lui rappellent Castral Roc et les jours heureux, quand ils croyaient encore que tout était possible, que tout pouvait arriver, que les rêves pouvaient se réaliser.

Mais non.

Cela n’est pas comme ça que se passe, et Jaime vient d’en faire la douloureuse expérience, une fois de plus.

Même Joanna vient d’en faire l’expérience, l’expérience de la cruauté du monde, elle qui est beaucoup trop jeune pour tout ça, elle qui n’aurait besoin que d’une seule chose, de sa _mère_ , de quelque chose qui vient de lui être enlevé, à elle aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	17. Le Vent Nous Portera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Adulte''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : AU – Canon Divergence - Avant la série

Cersei se réveilla avec une désagréable sensation d’humidité entre ses cuisses blanches, qui étaient désormais toutes poisseuses.

Elle souleva les draps, pour voir une tache écarlate qui s’étaient étendue sur les draps de soie blanche.

Elle la contempla, horrifiée, l’odeur nauséabonde du sang lui montant désormais aux narines.

_Non… Pas déjà…_

Oh, bien sûr, elle savait que cela devait arriver. Elle avait quinze ans, après tout, elle avait déjà suffisamment tardé, et, à cet âge-là, ce n’était généralement plus qu’une question de semaines.

Mais, quand bien même, c’était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle.

Elle savait que dès que son père serait au courant de sa floraison, il se lancerait beaucoup plus activement dans la recherche d’un mari digne d’elle, à son sens, c’est-à-dire, riche, d’une grande maison, si possible, pouvant lui offrir plus de pouvoir et de gloire qu’il n’en avait déjà.

Elle savait aussi que cela voulait dire qu’elle pouvait désormais avoir des enfants. C’était son devoir, selon son père, de donner à la maison Lannister une nouvelle génération, parce que, bien entendu, il était hors de question qu’elle ait des enfants qui ne soient pas des Lannister, qui ne soient pas des lions du Roc.

Elle frissonna de dégoût à la pensée d’un mari beaucoup plus vieux qu’elle, le double ou peut-être le triple de son âge la chevauchant sauvagement, avec la volonté de planter des héritiers dans son ventre.

Se levant, elle repoussa les couvertures de son lit par-dessus le drap taché, afin de le dissimuler.

Si ce n’était pas une des servantes qui était venue la réveiller, alors, c’est qu’il devait être encore tôt, et que le château devait probablement être encore endormi.

Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit ornée de l’écarlate Lannister, l’écarlate de son sang, et la remplaça par une propre, qu’elle enfila à la hâte avant de se glisser discrètement dans le couloir, les larmes coulant déjà silencieusement sur ses joues.

La chance lui souriait au moins pour une chose.

Pas un garde, ni un domestique n’était dans son champ de vision.

Saisissant l’occasion au vol, elle courut en faisant le moins de bruit possible jusqu’à la chambre de son frère jumeau.

Encore une fois, la pièce n’était gardée par personne, sans compter le garde assoupi assis par terre.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et se faufila dans les appartements de Jaime.

Il était encore couché, mais ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers elle quand elle se glissa dans son lit à ses côtés.

‘’Cersei ? Que se passe-t-il ?’’ marmonna-t-il, sa voix encore lourde de sommeil.

En l’entendant, elle éclata en sanglots :

Il la prit dans ses bras, et, lui caressant les cheveux, lui demanda :

‘’Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ?’’

Ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle et à s’arrêter de pleurer, elle répondit en hoquetant :

‘’Oh Jaime… Ça y est… Je suis adulte, maintenant…’’

Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Jaime l’embrassa sur le front, tout en continuant de la serrer contre lui, et caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

Quand il sentit sa respiration se ralentir et qu’elle se détendait dans son étreinte, il murmura contre ses cheveux :

‘’Retrouve-moi ce soir, à la plage. Prend tout ce qui te tiens vraiment à cœur ou ce qui pourrait t’être nécessaire pour quelques semaines…’’

* * *

Quand elle le rejoignit à la plage ce soir-là, avec un sac contenant tout ses biens les plus précieux, elle le trouva tenant un cheval par les rênes, son autre main tenant un sac, lui aussi.

Il lui posa une cape pourvue d’une capuche sur ses épaules, qu’il rabattit sur ses cheveux doré, puis l’aida à monter sur le cheval, et grimpa derrière elle une fois qu’elle fut correctement installée.

Cersei ne savait pas où ils allaient, et elle s’en fichait, elle était avec Jaime, et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Elle sentit ses paupières s’alourdir, bercée par le mouvement régulier des foulées du cheval au galop, soutenue par Jaime, et s’endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jaime la réveilla doucement en l’embrassant quand l’aube se levait, et elle comprit qu’ils étaient arrivés à Port-Lannis.

Il la fit descendre, prit leurs affaires, et, de sa main libre, attrapa celle de Cersei.

Il l’entraîna derrière un vieille cabane de pêcheur qui tombait en ruine, et lui dit :

‘’Je t’emmène loin d’ici. Tu ne veux pas épouser un seigneur que Père choisira pour toi, et moi non plus, je ne le veux pas. Alors, nous partons. On se mariera, si tu le veux, et on pourra vivre heureux, tous les deux, sans que personne ne sache qui on est, et…’’

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir de sa phrase que Cersei pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné, qui était toute la réponse dont il avait besoin.

Ils montèrent sur le premier bateau qu’ils trouvèrent et sur lequel Jaime les fit grimper en douce.

Quand ils furent installés dans la cale du bateau, cachés par de grosses caisses de bois, le dos de Cersei appuyé contre la poitrine de Jaime alors qu’il refermait ses bras autour d’elle dans une étreinte protectrice, elle tourna la tête, et leva ses beaux yeux émeraudes vers lui :

‘’Jaime ?’’

‘’Oui ?’’

‘’Où allons-nous, exactement ?’’

‘’Je n’en ai aucune idée, mon amour. Le vent nous portera.’’

Sur ces paroles, sur ces quatre petits mots qui étaient aux yeux de Cersei la plus belle des promesses, Jaime l’embrassa sur la joue, et elle se blottit encore plus contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	18. Toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Bain''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand elle referma derrière elle la porte de bois, sortant des appartements du _roi_ Robert, Cersei poussa un soupir, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle les avait retenues, ses larmes, pendant tout le temps où le porc qui se faisait appeler roi s'était affalé de tout son poids sur elle, puant le vin, comme d'habitude.

Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il l'avait blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle était une lionne. Il était un cerf.

Le prédateur s'inclinait-il devant sa proie ?

Elle n'allait pas pleurer.

Pas devant Robert.

Cersei avançait rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs du Donjon Rouge.

La semence de Robert, mélangée au sang qu'il lui avait fait perdre quand il s'était forcé en elle, était toujours sur le haut de ses cuisses pâles, coulant le long de ses jambes d'albâtre.

Elle courait presque maintenant, n'ayant qu'une hâte : être seule, et surtout, penser à autre chose.

Elle n'oublierait pas.

Elle n'oublierait jamais.

Mais elle devait essayer de ne plus y songer.

Cersei espérait que le chevalier chargé de surveiller sa porte ne poserait pas de question.

Ou mieux, que ça serait Jaime.

Les dieux n'avaient visiblement pas écouté ses prières, et ce n'était pas son frère qui était devant la porte de sa chambre.

Barristan Selmy s'inclina respectueusement à son passage, et la regarda avec un air inquiet, mais ne dit rien.

Une fois seule, elle n'eut même pas la force de se dépouiller de sa robe déchirée, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joues.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans son dos.

* * *

Jaime savait.

Il savait que Robert avait exigé la présence de Cersei avec lui ce soir.

Il ne pouvait pas protéger Cersei de Robert.

Les prérogatives de la Garde Royale étaient de protéger le roi et la reine.

Mais pas de protéger la reine du roi.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le serment fait aux Sept le jour où il avait reçu le manteau blanc qui le retenait de donner à Robert ce qu'il méritait pour avoir osé blesser _sa_ Cersei.

C'était celui fait à sa jumelle.

Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien tenter contre Robert.

Cersei.

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle.

Il l'aimait de tout son être, dès leur premier souffle, _avant_ leur premier souffle, plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais le décrire.

Dans un sens, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que si elle lui avait demandé de ne rien faire, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il en subisse les conséquences. Parce qu'elle l'aimait trop pour ça. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et même sans qu'elle ne le dise, Jaime l'avait su.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle se laissait maltraiter.

Mais si Jaime ne pouvait pas protéger Cersei du sanglier, il devait être là pour elle après. Il le serait toujours.

Comme il allait l'être maintenant.

Il avait dit à Ser Barristan qu'il le remplacerait pour la nuit, et le chevalier avait accepté sans poser de question.

Une fois l'autre homme parti, Jaime avait ouvert doucement la porte, pour ne pas réveiller Cersei si, par miracle, elle avait réussi à s'endormir après ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle ne dormait pas.

Elle était assise sur le rebord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et, s'asseyant à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras.

Une fois appuyée contre lui, le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine, elle lâcha enfin un sanglot, laissant couler librement toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues.

Jaime ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la serrer fort, se balançant avec elle doucement, frottant avec sa main des cercles lents sur son dos, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser un peu, et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, caressant ses cheveux.

Quand elle se fut légèrement calmée, elle se détacha doucement de l'étreinte.

Avec ses pouces, il essuya les larmes du beau visage pâle de sa sœur. Toujours sans un mot, il se recula un peu, puis la fit se mettre debout.

Ayant vu que la baignoire était encore pleine d'eau tiède, il entreprit de la déshabiller doucement, en profitant pour noter chaque marque qu'il pouvait voir. Pour un jour faire subir à Robert autant que ce dernier avait fait subir à l'amour de sa vie.

Il l'embrassa sur les ecchymoses violacées, puis, la prenant par la main, l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire.

Une fois dans l'eau, elle soupira profondément.

Jaime se saisit d'un peu de savon, et commença à frotter tout doucement le mélange de liquides poisseux qui maculait ses cuisses.

Voyant qu'elle se détendait peu à peu, il continua de frotter tout son corps, l'embrassant de temps à autre sur la tempe, la joue, l'épaule ou la nuque.

L'eau devenue froide, il l'aida à sortir. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin.

Il la sécha, et puis la conduisit vers son lit, où il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, et il l'enlaça, la rapprochant encore plus, espérant lui faire sentir qu'elle était aimée et protégée, lui frottant toujours le dos, regardant ses paupières s'alourdir, l'entraînant peu à peu dans un endroit où Robert ne la touchait jamais, où elle épousait Jaime, où ils étaient heureux.

_Ensemble._

Jaime l'embrassa sur le front, et se jura pour la énième fois que, s'il ne pouvait pas la protéger, il devait au moins être là pour elle. Toujours.

Au bout d'un moment, Cersei bougea dans son sommeil, et Jaime eut peur que ce soit à cause d'un cauchemar, mais elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Il sourit tendrement et même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'entendait, il lui dit une nouvelle fois les mots magiques.

_Je t'aime._

S'il ne pouvait être son mari et son roi, soit.

Mais il pouvait être son chevalier, son amant, son protecteur.

Et il le serait. Toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	19. Armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Adulte''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : AU – Canon Divergence – S02E09, ''La Néra''

La chaleur est pesante dans la grande pièce, étouffante, comme si plus de gens s’entassaient dans la salle du Trône du Donjon Rouge que cette dernière ne peut en contenir, alors que non, il n’y a qu’eux, la reine et le petit prince, la lionne et son lionceau, piégés par les assauts du cerf.

Un silence de mort règne dans la salle, le silence de la mort qui flotte, qui flotte en permanence, et qui pourrait bien finir par s’abattre sur eux tel un vautour.

Cersei, assise sur le Trône de Fer avec Tommen, serre entre ses doigts un petit flacon.

Elle aussi, tient la mort, dans sa main pâle.

Elle raconte une histoire à Tommen, à son petit lionceau, une histoire à laquelle même elle, elle ne croit pas. Mais, en même temps, les histoires, cela fait longtemps qu’elle a cessé d’y croire, longtemps, bien longtemps, tellement longtemps qu’elle ne sait même plus si elle y a réellement cru un jour.

Au moment même où elle promet à son fils de toujours le garder en sécurité, toujours, parce que c’est ce que font les lionnes, elles protègent leurs petits, quoi qu’il arrive, et qu’elle est une lionne, pas une vulgaire biche, la porte s’ouvre avec fracas.

Cersei se relève en sursaut, resserrant sa prise sur Tommen, prête à se placer juste devant lui pour le protéger de son corps si besoin est, et des chevaliers en armure entrent dans la pièce, et elle ne peut pas les reconnaître, à cause de leurs heaume.

Mais c’est quand son père entre dans la salle et annonce d’un air triomphant que la bataille est terminée, qu’ils ont _gagné_ qu’elle le voit.

Le flacon chute. La mort s’est répandue, mais pas pour eux. Les lions ont gagné, les lions ont triomphé du cerf couronné, une fois encore.

Au moment même où Cersei l’aperçoit, elle pense que son cœur va s’arrêter, lui qui battait la chamade peu avant, à cause de l’angoisse de la mort proche, tellement proche qu’elle aurait presque pu la toucher du bout des doigts, qu’elle l’a même _tenue_ entre ses doigts.

Il est juste là, derrière leur père, grand, beau et fort dans son armure dorée.

Il est là. Jaime, son Jaime, son autre moitié, son âme, est revenu.

Dès qu’elle le voit, qu’elle prend pleinement conscience de sa présence, il n’y a plus personne autour d’eux, plus personne, il n’y a qu’eux, qu’eux qui comptent, et c’est uniquement ce à quoi pense Cersei quand elle dévale en trombe les marches de pierres qui mènent au Trône de Fer, et qu’elle court se jeter dans les bras de son frère, de son jumeau, de son amant, de son miroir, de son _tout._

Il la rattrape, et la fait tournoyer dans ses bras, se moquant complètement du monde autour d’eux, de tous ceux qui les regarde.

Il est de retour à Cersei, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Il est de retour à Cersei, alors il est de retour à la maison.

Elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule, malgré l’acier froid, enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspire à fond son parfum familier, que même l’odeur métallique enivrante du sang et de l’armure ne parvient pas à dissimuler, pendant qu’il lui caresse les cheveux et la tient contre lui aussi fortement que possible sans la blesser.

Il est de retour.

Le chevalier dans son armure dorée est de retour à sa reine à la couronne d’or.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire quel a été votre chapitre préféré !


End file.
